


The Bad Wolf Origins

by ottersandhedgehogs



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Wholock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottersandhedgehogs/pseuds/ottersandhedgehogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Bad Wolf takes over and Rose turns to Jim Moriarty for help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning of a series of drabbles I am working on for the Bad Wolf version of Rose Tyler I RP on tumbler [swanningabouttimeandspace]

My name is Rose Tyler and I am the most dangerous woman in London. This is my story. The story of how I became the Big Bad Wolf.

At only 19 years of age I met a man called the Doctor. We had all sorts of adventures me and him. I had even loved that daft old timelord. But there’s a time and a place for everything. Everything lives and everything dies in the end. I died, and was reborn.

The story of my new identity really begins where the old one died. Satellite Five in the future, the year 200,100. I took upon myself the very heart of the TARDIS, part of the time vortex lived inside of me. I’d become so powerful. The energy of a thousand burning suns coursed through my very veins, making me stronger, smarter and mercifulness.

I took the words, Bad Wolf and scattered them throughout time and space. A message to lead myself back to that point, to create myself. Contrary to belief I did not burn up on the Satellite. That was were I had my first taste of destruction.

There was a race of aliens called the Daleks. They’d been running things for a hundred years or so on the Satellite all in secret. With just one wave of my hand I destroyed them all. I destroyed the Dalek Emperor. My mind it burned. It burned and I could see everything. Everything that once was or would be, it was all flashing behind my eyes.

The pain was searing, threatening to destroy me, my very essence of being. In the end I suppose it did. The Bad Wolf was what I became and who I remained.

 


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wolf comes knocking.

I tried so very long and hard to hide what I’d become from The Doctor. Not so easy really.  It’s a bit hard to hide things from a time lord. Well, so I learned. Eventually he figured out what I’d become. The day the wolf came.

 

We were in a marketplace on Alpha Atraxi V when it happened. The Doctor and I were tracking some sort of slug. Can’t remember the name of it now honestly because the slug wasn’t important. There was some sort of creature stalking people from the local village. Killing them off. Looking back that sounds like great fun. Perhaps myself and the creature had more in common than I once thought.

 

The creature was called the krafayis by the Doctor. Invisible to everyone normally. Guess it just took a wolf to find the monster. The Doctor thought he’d be able to mess with the TARDIS view screen in order to blur the lines between the perception field around it and reality. Somehow he’d managed to work it out. I don’t really know how, sorta learn to tune him out after a bit honestly. Regardless I had perked up when he dashed out the TARDIS doors with the species matcher strapped to his chest, sonic screwdriver in hand.

 

The Doctor was rather hell bent on finding it, luring it back into the TARDIS somehow, and taking it home. Didn’t see how he’d get it through the door but he’d just laughed at me and called me thick. Typical really. Of course it didn’t take very long for the Doctor to track down the krafayis. His long brown trenchcoat billowing in the wind as he dashed around. Did he really think he was cool like that?

 

Regardless. Mr. Cool Hair wasn’t paying attention to the species matcher. I can’t recall how it happened exactly. I don’t even think I could properly describe what it felt like. Burning possibly. And rage. All wrapped up in a shell of protectiveness. Best way I could possibly put it really. The krafayis charged forward and my eyes stung and burned. They glowed a shining golden colour. The brown mixing with the time vortex that surged in me still. The part of me that caused the Doctor to regenerated lived on somehow. Bad Wolf came. Wolf as I like to call her.

 

Wolf could see everything, hear everything, and sense everything. I guess you could say now that I’ve a split personality. Rose Tyler and the Bad Wolf. Combined in one body and sharing a mind.  When the beast charged Wolf came into her own. With just a wave of her hand she disintegrated it. Much to the Doctor’s disliking. Just like the daleks she wiped them out with a wave of her hand.

  
Of course the Doctor did his usual bit of ‘what’ while grabbing at his hair and scanning me with his sonic screwdriver. Wolf retreated but my eyes would never be the same again. Always a mixture of brown and gold. Glowing brightly when the Wolf was near. This was just the start of something greater to come I would learn. The start of more incidents like this. Rose and the Wolf.


End file.
